World at War: Global Conflict
''World at War: Global Conflict ''is a first-person shooter video game developed by Crytek, and published by Activision. It is part of the TACITUS franchise, a series of novels that is currently being authored by writer Delta421. It was released in 2017. Gameplay World at War: Global Conflict ''is a first person shooter game that features combined arms battles across singleplayer, co-op and multiplayer modes. It also uses gameplay mechanics from games such as Crysis and Crysis 2 . The player assumes the roles of multiple characters from the TACITUS saga and the campaign storyline occurs during a hypothetical World War III. Although the campaign borrows several elements from the short story collection titled ''Life: A Compilation, part of which occurs during a hypothetical World War III, the rest is completely fictional. Major characters the player assumes the roles of while playing the game include TACITUS agent named Derek Westbrook, a girl named Ellie Cohen, head of a private military company and vigilante gang called Task Force Reaper, Xia Fang, a Chinese People's Liberation Army sniper, Nikolai Kalinin, a Russian Spetsnaz operative, and Vicki Armstrong, a member of an all-female vigilante gang known as Shadow Force. Plot Summary The campaign is divided into three acts, with Act I focusing on Shadow Force, an all-female fighting unit, teaming up with Task Force Reaper in an offensive against the terrorist empire known as the Islamic State of New Palestine, in addition to major events during the Middle Eastern Theater of World War III, which emphasizes fighting the Islamic State of New Palestine which has taken over the Middle East. Act II focuses on the Asian Theater of the Third World War, which pits a Chinese-led military alliance against a united Korean superpower and the Islamic State of New Palestine. Act III focuses on both the European Theater of the War and the Middle Eastern Theater of the War, the part of World War III where the major superpowers of the world launch a counteroffensive against the Islamic State in an attempt to destroy it for good. Campaign missions Act I *Welcome to the War-Complete training for Task Force Reaper & evacuate one of your teammates from India. *Exodus-Assist civilians who are being brutalized by the Islamic State of New Palestine *Collateral Damage-Participate in the Tehran Offensive *Hounds of Death-Carve a trail of destruction through Lacang Dam to deny Islamic State reinforcements and supplies to the occupation force in China. *Semper Fidelis-Reunite with your US Marine friends to recapture Raqqa from the Islamic State of New Palestine Act II *Conquest-Liberate Tokyo, Japan, from the Democratic Empire of Korea *Death to the Korean Empire-Participate in a joint Chinese-Russian mission to assassinate a prominent Korean People's Army officer. *Wall of Steel-Liberate Seoul *The Hornet's Nest-Participate in an invasion of Pyongyang *Provocation-Kill Kim Song-Il *Operation Anaconda-Capture Satam Faraj *Operation Black Wolf-Find and capture Ibrahim Maslov Act III *Iron Fist-Participate in a second attempt to liberate Raqqa from the Islamic State *Burn it All-Assassinate Kim Song-Il *Operation Blue Horse-Kill Abu Bakr Muhammad and rescue Layla Sultanovich *Rise of the Phoenix-Eliminate the remnants of the Islamic State. Factions Allies *TACITUS *Shadow Force *Task Force Reaper *Special Defense Pact *European Union *New American Republic *England Enemies *Islamic State of New Palestine *Korean People's Army Weapons Springfield Armory XDM.jpg|XDM Yellowjacket.png|The Yellowjacket The Brutalizer.png|The Brutalizer The King's Legacy.png|The King's Legacy SPAS-12.png|SPAS-12 Katana.png|Katana Glock 17.png|Glock 17 Kalashnikov AK-47 rifle.png|AK-47 PL-14 Lebedev.jpg|Lebedev SVD Dragunov.png|Dragunov Kalashnikov AK-103.png|AK-103 Kalashnikov AK-74M.jpg|AK-74M Makarov PM.png|Makarov PM H&K M416 custom.jpg|M416 M4 Carbine.png|M4A1 401px-MP-443 Grach modelCoDG.jpg|MP-443 Grach, Nikolai's signature handgun Bowie Knife.jpg|Bowie Knife 185px-Throwing Knife MW2.png|Throwing knife PSG-1.jpg|PSG-1 BF3 M40A5 ICON.png|M40A5 Remington R5 menu icon CoDG.png|Remington R5 Remington MSR.PNG|USR Remington 870 MCS.PNG|Remington M870 MCS Airtronic RPG-7.png|Airtronics RPG-7 RPG-7.png|RPG7 Honey Badger Menu Icon CoDG.png|AAC Honey Badger Daewoo K7.jpg|Daewoo K7 256px-Barrett50.png|Barrett .50 Cal. FY-JS.png|FY-JS (Main PLA sniper rifle) M&P Pro.png|M&P Pro FN F-2000.png|FN F2000 Five-Seven.png|Five-Seven Taurus Judge Public Defender.png|Taurus Judge Public Defender AUG.png|Steyr AUG BFHL MP5K.png|MP5K Jian She JS 9mm.png|JS 9mm Beretta Mx4 Storm.jpg|Beretta MX4 Storm M14 Rifles.jpg|M14 Characters Xia Fang.png|Xia Fang, a Chinese People's Liberation Army sniper Nikolai Kalinin.png|Nikolai Kalinin, seen here with an SVD sniper rifle